


To Heal What is Broken

by radioactive_sharpie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 5x07, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, alternative storyline, sterek, trying to heal what Jeff Davis broke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_sharpie/pseuds/radioactive_sharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 5x07<br/>With a new body the pack needs to find somewhere to hide it. The Nemeton seems a safe haven from Dread Doctors and corpse snatchers but they are about to find out just who is taking the corpses and why. A connection between death and rebirth as old as time and a newcomer who voices the concerns of one person in particular, where is Derek Hale? </p><p>The Hale Pack may not be so extinguished after all while Stiles battles with his conflicting feelings towards Malia. </p><p>Beacon Hills is about to experience once again what it truly means to have a Hale pack within its borders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burial Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek fic! Hope you enjoy!

Stiles looked out of his bedroom window to the cloudless sky outside. The tranquil breeze coming in through his window betrayed the turmoil going on in his brain. It was doing a successful job of dispersing the smell of smoke from his clothes, all around the room. Theo had just dropped him off after once again losing another body. Scott had rung him while Theo took him home. They have lost Hayden and Liam to the Dread Doctors and Scott was out trying to find them. He told Stiles to stay put. Stiles felt his stomach tightening. He was human, there was nothing he could do. He didn’t even have a car now, so even driving around was out of the question.

At least Malia wasn't sleeping over for once and deep down, perhaps not as deep as he would like to admit, he was partially glad. His body was happy to have someone and he certainly cared for her, but it did not feel how he always imagined it would whenever he remembers his parents together. They were the real deal and even when his mum no longer resembled the woman who raised him, his father remained by her side until the end. Their love was the stuff of fairytales it always seemed, and he was just not feeling it himself. And tonight he felt like being alone with his troubled thoughts.

He glanced down at his copy of the Dread Doctors book. He was lucky to still be alive much less be worried about his romantic life. He really thought today might have been the day he died. His beloved Jeep on fire and him unconscious. If it hadn't been for Theo he would have burnt alive...just like the Hales had. He didn't want to go like that. Heck he didn't want to go at all. Thankfully because of Theo, he cheated the Grimm Reaper once again. But Theo, he was trying almost too hard to please them; to fit in. Yet he remained the only one who was suspicious of the newcomer. The only other person who was almost as suspicious as he was just had to up and leave the country and join his sister in South America. He hoped they were having fun chasing were-anacondas wherever they were. _Not_. Peter had also disappeared, off the face of the Earth it seemed, and Stiles wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. But honestly he had no time to debate the pros and cons of no longer having a psycho Hale around to torment them and talk in riddles.

He sighed, he couldn’t track people or howl but he could do what he did best and looked at his board. He could feel the skin on his forehead wrinkling as usual as he squinted; deep in thought. If the Dread Doctors had been in Beacon Hills before, why was there no record? He had searched all the databases going back as early as electronic records went and then some. Beacon Hills unfortunately had taken its time catching up to modern technology and old paper records were taking its sweet time to get digitized. And Stiles knew from his many brushes with the supernatural that often these sorts of details did not reach the ears of the local law enforcement.

He thought back to Deaton, although he had tried to hide it, Stiles was proficient enough at reading body language that he could tell the doctor was terrified. Experimenting and bending the rules of nature was not a good idea it seemed, and the old Hale pack Emissary looked more worried than even the time with the Kanima, the Darach and the Alpha pack.

He stood up frustrated. They had gone through so many dangers, so many weird things, yet these gaps of information still happened. It all resembled a really badly written story, full of plot-holes and inconsistent information. He was afraid if he assumed what would go in the gaps would result in the death of his friends. He had to get more information, every time someone else disappeared or died it brought up bad memories. When he...when he killed Donovan the dark memories of the old fox resurfaced. The emotions he worked so hard to push down would start pushing themselves back up. His stint as a Nogitsune would forever remain with him it seems. It was impossible to forget.

Once the nogitsune was out, it was like a floodgate opening.

He remembered everything single thing. The warmth of the blood on his skin. The feeling of flesh tearing under his fingers and the light leaving his victims’ eyes. He remembered _enjoying_ it. That is what repulsed him the most.

He shakes his head, trying to shake the memories away. It doesn't completely do the trick.

He looks outside the window one last time, the tranquil darkness of the sky staring back. The light of the half moon offering no miraculous answers, only a feeling that he was being watched; the skin at the back of his neck tightening. He leaned on his window sill but couldn't make out anything out of the ordinary. He decides to take a shower, wishing the water would wash away his troubles along with the filth on his body and Theo’s dry blood on his face. He stares down as the water runs copper red, wondering how many more times he is going to survive.

 

 

 

Scott’s phone rings and he would have ignored it had the called ID not said 'Mom'. Malia, Lydia and him were in Lydia's car, trying to pick up a scent. It wasn’t working and the feeling of hopelessness was getting stronger in his gut with each passing minute.

“Mom what’s up. I can’t really talk right now” Scott says into the phone. His mum starts talking even before he is finished.

“Scott you need to come home right now! _Now_. There’s...there’s. There is a _dead_ girl on our table. I... I... I’ve seen werewolves and darach’s but I’ve never seen anything like this before”

“What?!” he tells Lydia to turn the car around and head to his house “Mom you need to stay calm, we are on our way. Get out of there, they might still be there”

“I don’t think so Scott, they left their sword behind. Still _in_ the girl” Melissa’s voice shook and Scott’s heart missed a beat.

“A sword? What kind of sword?”

“Like those Japanese ones, the ones similar to those cartoons you used to like”

“Damn it!” he breathed “Mom we are almost there, please don’t tell anyone and don’t call the cops. I’m going to ring Stiles” he hangs up and Malia looks at him with a questioning expression.

“It couldn’t have been Kira right?” Malia asks.

“Kira? What’s going on Scott?” Lydia asks.

“Mum says there is a dead body in our house and it has a katana sticking out of it” he explained while finding Stiles’ number in his phone. The call tone ringing in his ear as he sighs. Here we go again, he thinks.

“Well shit” Lydia says as she steps down harder on the accelerator.

 

 

 

 

 

They were all standing and staring at the dead body on the table.

Probably not a good thing to do considering there was a body snatching thief somewhere in Beacon Hills who had already claimed a corpse that night, Stiles thought.

Malia edged closer to the body, lifting a wrist and examining the long claws. “What was she? Part sloth?”

Stiles would have laughed had it not been for the fact that he had lost his sarcastic mood sometime between loosing a body and nearly burning alive. The dead body may be comical in the way it resembled Lady Deathstrike from X-Men would it not have been for the deliberate position on his best-friend’s dinner table. To add the cherry on top of the cake, with said best-friend’s girlfriend’s sword sticking out of its heart.

“Does anyone know where Kira is?” Stiles enquired.

“She was supposed to be with her parents” 

“Well something must have gone wrong” Lydia added.

“We need to get her to Deaton’s”

“We can’t” Stiles begun, “Do you not remember the part where I told you the body was snatched, Theo getting his face caved it, my Jeep getting massacred and set on fire? With me still in it?!” Stiles’ eyes shown with emotion as his arms flailed around more than usual.

“Yes, I’m sorry dude” Scott’s shoulder fell slightly as he remembered their recent conversation.

“She is not changing back, we can’t let the Sheriff call this in either” Lydia added.

Stiles looked around the room for a few seconds, avoiding looking at them. He could feel Malia’s eyes on him.

“Where do we take her then?” Malia asked, but Stiles could swear she was directing it more at him than Scott.

“We could take her to the old Hale house” Scott suggested. Lydia cringed, too many bad memories, she hadn’t been back since her Banshee powers grew and coupled with the memories she had of the place, she was not looking forward to it.

“We can’t” Stiles begun, “Derek had it demolished. Stripped to the foundations, not sure what he wanted to do to the space.”

“Damn” Scott said under his breath.

“What about Derek’s loft?” Lydia suggested.

“Boyd died in that loft, do you want Derek to come back and smell more death in his house?” Stiles interjected.

“He is not coming back Stiles” Malia added softly.

“How do you know? Huh? He never actually left a note.”

“I don’t know Stiles. I’m pretty sure his cleared out apartment is message enough” Scott uttered.

“The guy barely owned anything, going away for a weekend would probably look like he moved state.”

“What about that Nemeton place?” Malia suggested, finally letting the dead-girl’s wrist go. She pulled the sword free with a sickening sound of bone scrapping.

“The Nemeton does sit on lay lines” Lydia added “We might even be able to catch whoever is stealing the bodies, no place to hide. Predators don’t go near the tree from what I have seen, so she can stay there until Deaton can have a look at her, and tell us what the hell she is”

“That does not actually sound like a bad idea” Scott mulled it over and nodded his head. Malia grabs the body without a second thought, flinging it over her shoulder, and gives the sword to Lydia on her way out. Lydia looks out of place holding a sword which is over half her length covered in blood.

 

 

 

 

“Something is wrong” Scott says the moment they step out of the car. They parked the closest they could to the clearing where the Nemeton stood but it was still a good five minutes away on foot.

“What?” Lydia asks.

“It smells like burnt meat” Malia explained, “and not the good kind.” She grabs the body and they start making their way to the sacred Druid place. This tree had brought them much strife but at least it would provide them relief on at least one of the many things they had to deal with at the moment. Scott was anxious to get back to searching for Liam and Hayden.

They felt the heat before they saw it. Or not an it. Parrish. On top of what was left of the Nemeton. On fire. Parrish was on fire and seemed completely okay.

“Holy shit!” Stiles exclaimed.

Lydia was speechless for once, her heart skipping several beats. She looked around at the charred remains of several people-shaped stumps and back towards Parrish, who was standing up and slowly turning towards them. Looking at his glowing orange eyes and his, quite literally, blazing body Lydia felt her lungs and her throat start to contract. She knew it was coming and she couldn’t stop it. Looking at the bright flames and feeling the scorching heat of Parrish’s body on her skin, Lydia let out one of her cries. Her scream was such that Scott and Malia had to cover their ears, Malia letting the dead girl’s body fall on the floor over in favour of covering her sensitive ears to the soul deep scream of the Banshee.

Parrish, or whatever is possessing him, roars back and the flames encasing his body expand and grow as he continues to roar in Lydia’s direction.

There is an electrical buzz and the uneasy feeling which accompanies the appearance of the Dread Doctors settles in their stomachs. The sounds of heavy boots and metallic parts rubbing on leather coats gets louder and louder. All that goes through Stiles’ head is ‘Oh shit oh shit’. Scott lets his eyes go red.

“ _Specimen discovered_ ” they hear as the Dread Doctors walk in from the shadows, on the opposite side of the tree trunk. The hiss of their gadgets and the buzz of electric current louder than ever.

“Where are Liam and Hayden?” Scott bellows, his teeth growing and his facial features changing.

“ _In progress_ ” one of them replies.

“ _Current lay lines not enough to stop us_ ” The Doctor on the left added. Or at least Scott thought it was.

“ _Your experiment is unsuccessful_ ”. It was hard seeing which one was talking since they all had masks covering their faces.

“ _Collect specimen_ ” the middle one said. Something came out from their left charging towards Parrish, who was still doing his best impersonation of a camp fire when, what they could now see under the light of the flames, was a black wolf with yellow eyes. It was about to slash at Parrish’s chest when Scott got in the middle.

Stiles’ mind was going at a thousand miles per hour. Was that Derek? It looked like Derek but they were back to being blue the last time Stiles had seen his eyes paying homage to light sabers. But that was a stupid thought Derek would never work with people like them. Soon Malia had joined Scott in the transformation and was going for the Dread Doctors but as soon as she got close, she was electrocuted and pushed away. She was knocked into the back of the wolf which in turn pushed against Scott who lost his footing. They ended up in pile of fur and claws. The wolf slashing at Scott’s arm. Scott did little to stop him as he used his other arm to push Malia away from harm. Stiles dared to come closer and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her towards where Lydia and him were still standing. He checked Malia over but she was only dazed somewhat and her body temporarily paralysed. A dreadful thought passed Stile's mind that the lay lines might be having opposite of the desired effect and perhaps were actually helping the Dread Doctors.

Lydia was still staring at Parrish and vise versa. Both their eyes out of focus as Stiles heard whooshing sound from his right, coming closer and closer. As the wolf was just about slash at Scott’s throat and no doubt make a move for Parrish, another black shadow erupted from the dense vegetation. The ferocious sound of a wolf snarling as it tore into the side of first wolf was the only thing that could be heard in the clearing.

The newcomer was also a black wolf, albeit a much larger one, bordering on abnormal size. And Stiles thought, more experienced. So far its back was turned to them so he couldn’t see its eyes but perhaps it was _him_. There can’t be many werewolves who can turn into full wolves. He knew Derek’s mother and sister could and Peter turned into his own nightmare version. It seemed to be common occurrence within the Hale family but he had yet to see it outside, not even within an Alpha pack or Scott.

The two wolves battled, crawling and ripping at each other but it really was no match. Soon the bigger wolf had its teeth at the other's shoulder and was pushing him back towards the Dread Doctors who were watching silently. It threw the exhausted wolf back at them and snarled. The shorter Dread Doctor grabbed one of the smaller wolf’s legs and pulled it back as they retreated back into the tree line.

The remaining wolf waltzed over to the dead girl’s body and grabbing her by the side of the stomach hurled her towards flaming Parrish, who seemed to not have realised how close he had been to being mauled by a wolf. He seemed to snap out of his eye trance with Lydia and caught the body. He placed the body on the floor as the flames got bigger and hotter.

Stiles was leaning down to check Malia when he noticed that miraculous the surrounding wildlife had not caught fire and started a county emergency. In seconds the body was starting to look like an unrecognisable lump of burnt flesh, much like the other burnt bodies lining the clearing. When the corpse had reached a level of crispiness Parrish approved off, the flames started to get weaker and weaker until all that was left was heat shimmer around his naked body. That too soon disappeared leaving only the now rising sunlight of dawn to illuminate four teenages, one naked cop and a wolf in a clearing of burnt corpses and a tree stump.

Except the wolf not longer looked entirely like a wolf.

Its back was to them and as the fur receded and the figure straightened up to stand on two legs, Stiles couldn’t help but think that it was kind of a graceful process. Nothing like Peter’s transformation. His anxiety spiked as he thought that perhaps Derek had returned after all but that was soon thwarted when the figure turned out to be unmistakably feminine. Only to spike again as his breath caught in his throat when the fur completed disappeared and a triskele tattoo was placed exactly in the same area as someone they all knew. The woman turned around, clearly not ashamed of her nakedness in front of four teenagers. Her slight slanted bob of thick black hair was a mess, strong thighs and toned arms were covered in blood which was obviously not hers; and high cheekbones, topped by none other than fiery, bright red Alpha eyes. Her features clearly screamed Hale and what came out of her mouth in a strong, confident tone left no doubt.

“Can someone tell me where the fuck is Derek Hale?”


	2. Branches of Hale

“Can someone tell me where the fuck is Derek Hale?” her determined voice echoed across the clearing, the sharpness of her British accent bringing them all out of their shock. She wasn’t even breathing heavily, no evidence of sweat covering her toned abs, even though she had just fought another wolf.

 

“Not that we are not grateful that you helped and everything but who are you?” Malia asked, her features remaining transformed, Stiles looked at her and saw she was still in an attacking stance ready to fight if the newcomer was hostile.

 

“I will ask again, where is the Hale Alpha of Beacon Hills? Where is Derek Hale?” her eyes remained red, she looked at Malia but did not seem bothered by the crouched coyote. She scented the air and looked briefly at each one of them, finally resting her eyes on Parrish.

 

“Look I’m sorry I interrupted your burial pyre but I need to know what is going on. I felt the imbalance across the ocean and I come back and see the Dread Doctors in Beacon Hills. And the Nemeton has been cut. What is going on here? I will tear the throat of whoever cut down the Nemeton on principle alone”

 

“Wait what? Burial pyre? Is that what is going on here?” Lydia asked the stranger.

 

The stranger looked confused “But you are a banshee, he is a Hellhound. What else could it be?” she gestured to the dead bodies around the clearing “Death”, she pointed at Lydia “Banshee”, she then pointed at Parrish “Hellhound. Banshees and Hellhounds are often drawn together. Working to cover up the supernatural by ensuring the dead are properly purified and buried by fire. Honestly how long have you been a pack? Are you new at this?” She walked the five feet towards the Nemeton, Parrish looked straight into her eyes.

 

“Is that what I am? A Hellhound?” he stepped down softly from the Nemeton.

 

“Yes. Did the flames engulfing you not give it away? Excuse me” she pushed past him and crouched on top of the stump.

 

“Wait we don’t have time for this!” Scott exclaimed loudly “We need to find Hayden and Liam”

 

“Are they your pack members?” the stranger asked, turning her head sharply to stare at Scott straight in the eyes.

 

“Yes, they have gone missing. The Dread Doctors took them. They have been-”

 

“Killing teeenagers and turning them into chimeras?” she interrupted Scott “Yes I know their M.O. They have been to Beacon Hills before. The Hales pushed them out at a great cost” she added.

 

“You know about the Dread Doctors? You need to tell us. And you need to tell us what you want with Derek” Stiles said, stepping forward, his shoulders tense.

 

The stranger tilted her head slightly and took a deep breath through her nose.

 

 _Scenting again_ , Scott thought.

 

She looked at Scott, her red eyes fixed on his “As an alpha you should be able to locate him. Don’t be afraid of extending your senses. I will help you this time, but it will not become a habit, you will need to learn how to be a proper alpha or you will be losing more pack members. When we find your pack mates you will tell me what I need to know” Scott nodded in agreement. The stranger lept off the stump and landed gracefully in front of Scott.

 

“Excuse me” she said before getting up all in Scott’s personal space and sticking her nose on his neck, taking in a deep breath. She stepped back and scented the air and got down on all fours. In seconds the shift happened and fur covered her body, her muscles changing and bones shifting. She hopped back on top of the Nemeton and touched her snout to the stump and then stuck it up in the air again, moving her head around in different directions. She picked up a scent and jumped off; beckoning them to follow.

 

Even though a million questions were going through their heads they each knew that finding Liam and Hayden was a priority. They got in Lydia’s car and followed the black wolf, who was running ten feet in front of them. They eventually entered Beacon Hills and Stiles knew where they were heading.

 

“Dude she is leading us to your house” Stiles said, looking at Scott.

 

“Dammit” Scott replied, as the car made a stop outside the McCall residence. Scott stepped out, banging the car’s door in his wake.

 

“No, I know his scent is probably around here but he is missing. You are wasting our time!”  

 

The wolf snarled at him and motioned with her snout towards the door. Melissa was hurrying towards them. “Scott! Theo found them. They are inside! Is that a wolf? An actual wolf?” she said pointing at the creature on her lawn but Scott didn’t reply to her. He and the others were quickly making their way inside the house.

 

Hayden and Liam were sleeping on the sofa, spooned together and showing obvious signs of distress, caked blood on her neck and face, dirty clothes and pained expressions as they slept. Lydia got a blanket folded on top of one of the chairs and covered them. Hayden stirred and Liam tightened his hold on her. The two getting even closer on the sofa. Scott turned towards Theo and hugged him; holding him tight and thanking him softly. Theo hugged him back.  

 

“How did you find them?” Scott asked, breaking away.

 

“I dropped Stiles off at his house and then drove around town for a bit trying to pick up a scent. Eventually I got something by the old warehouse district, an abandoned water plant. They were in this cage with an electric fence. I didn’t know at first and it knocked me down, I hit a pipe I think and that’s why you can probably smell blood on me, but I managed to get them out. Put them in my car, drove here, came through the back and your mum helped me. It was just before you guys got here” Theo explained.

 

Scott lets out a deep sigh of relief “Thank you Theo, truly”.

 

Stiles looks at the two and lets his suspicion show on his face, he bites his lip and turns around and heads outside; looking for the wolf. He doesn't find her and looks around frustratingly. Malia who followed him outside takes hold of his hand.

 

“What do you think she wants with Derek? And did you see her tattoo? Do you think she’s a Hale? I thought they all died in the fire.”

 

“I honestly don’t know. Can you pick up her scent?”

 

“Yeah, it follows the direction we just came from” Malia answered, taking deep breathes through her nose.

 

“She is probably still looking for him”

 

“Well we can just tell her that he is probably in South America and let her go on her merry way”

 

“Scott promised he would help her. And she seemed to know about the Dread Doctors. We might need her to stick around”. His shoulders were tense when Malia leaned her head.

 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

 

“Theo. I just can’t let the feeling go that there is something wrong about him. Something doesn’t match up” he answered quickly, he knew Scott’s hearing was well capable of reaching them.

 

Malia looked at him confused, “He seems okay to me Stiles”.

 

“Look I don’t know, but something is not right”

 

They heard Scott approaching behind them, “We should search the water plant. There might be clues about the Dread Doctors”

 

“Scott even if they were dumb enough to leave clues behind are you forgetting that you promised to help the newcomer wolf, to find Derek. Which to be honest is something that we should have really addressed before!” Stiles spoke quickly, as he normally did when the edges of annoyance were licking at his emotions.

“Stiles-” Scott was interrupted by a bone deep, outright chilling howl which broke the tranquil silence of the night around them. It was full of power and intent. It was a call. The call of a wolf to another. It vibrated past them like a wave, Stiles being human knew that he experienced things like howls differently from his werewolf friends and if he felt drawn and weak at the knees with a sudden urge to submit to the source of the howl, he could only imagine how the others were reacting. Scott’s and Malia’s eyes flashed as another howl echoed through the night. This one even stronger...louder. A breeze picked up and the wind rustled the surrounding vegetation.

 

“That- that was one heck of a howl” Stiles voices breaking the silence.

 

“She’s calling him”

 

“He is probably in South America with Cora, he’s not going to hear it” Scott added.

 

“Still you promised to help her, and she seems to know about the Dread Doctors. We should find her, at least ask her name” Stiles added.

 

Scott sighed and called Lydia, they were using her car after all, and motioned them to get in. He noticed that Parrish was still in the car and felt a pang of guilt when he realised that Parrish hadn’t left because he was naked. In the car. Scott sighed and quickly ran inside, getting a change of clothes. He gave them to Parrish and Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia waited outside while he got dressed.

  
  
  
  
  


They arrived back at the Nemeton within fifteen minutes. They found the woman sitting on the edge of stump, one leg propped up on which she was leaning on. She was still naked. And still did not seem to care. They approached slowly, still unsure about the newcomer. Their history with strange werewolves just suddenly showing up made them cautious.Well most of them.

 

“Dude cover your junk!” Stiles points at her bottom half. She looks disinterestedly down and shrugs but lets her leg down.

 

“Can you tell me who cut the tree?” she asks no one in particular.

 

“Can you tell us your name first? And why you are looking for Derek?” Scott asks.

 

The stranger sighs and straightens her back “My name is Dalia Hale. I am the Head Alpha of the European branch of the Hale pack. Derek is my cousin. Our grandmothers were sisters”

 

The teenagers were stunned silent until Stiles speaks up “What?” he asks, his voice breaking. “Most of the Hale pack died in the fire. And what do you mean European branch?!”

 

Dalia looks at them with an incredulously “You really have no idea do you? You have no idea about the history of Beacon Hills? The importance of the Hale pack? What the Nemeton means? What it means to be a werewolf? Nothing! Wow dear gods _how_ _have_ you survived?”

 

“Well Derek was never really forthcoming about details”

 

“Well he was never forthcoming with communication period” Stiles adds.

 

“The Hale pack is the oldest pack in the world” she began “I won’t bore you with a history lesson but if you ever want to hear the full story let me know. The short version is that the Hale family is the only remaining bloodline of the original werewolf tribes who evolved in the regions of Arcadia in Greece. Our history goes back tens of thousands of years. What is considered the supernatural now was the norm before the age of humans”

 

“Age of humans? So what you are saying is that everyone was supernatural in one way or another?” Stiles asked. His natural curiosity and thirst for knowledge was spiking. He could feel the adrenaline of learning new information darting through his body.

 

“Yes. Supernatural creatures are not the genetic anomaly, humans are. They lost their connection to the earth and to each other, of the magic which binds all of us. You will hardly ever find born werewolves at conflict with each other. The ley lines run throughout the planet” She slides her hand across the stump gently, her voice is patient, like she has had to explain this many times before “Points of convergence such as this Nemeton are incredibly important to the supernatural culture and community. The Hale family was the only pack of pure born werewolves to survive the Purge. The Purge was begun by humans, many centuries after the human anomalies begun to populate the earth. Werewolves were conscious from the beginning of the delicate balance of the environment. Humans had lost that connection so they did not care about the affect they were having on the local landscape, they spread across the world, populating and multiplying”

 

 _She sounds so sad,_ Stiles thought.

 

“After centuries of being hunted what was left of the Were community came together, converging at this very tree, sometime in the beginning of 30 B.C.”

 

“This very tree? But America wasn’t discovered until 1492” Stiles added.

 

“The Were community was aware of the existence of this continent for centuries. Those who were capable of physically tapping into the power of the Earth mapped the Earth in their minds long before the humans invaded. The natives of this continent were mostly weres but we know that they too had humans amongst their people. Their isolation from the rest of world’s population seems to have been their salvation and the two people lived harmoniously side by side. When the time came that humans outnumbered weres and weres were being forced to fight back, terrible stories of our people spread around the globe. Like I said the remaining Weres came together and it was decided that the most peaceful of the families would take charge of the Nemetons and protect the Were community”

 

She paused and took a deep breath. “That family was the Hales. We had the largest number of surviving members and the strongest connection to the Earth, we alone were the only pack left capable of shifting into full wolves, which remains to this day. After centuries of fighting, they wanted nothing but peace, to live side by side with humans. Teach them how to look after the earth, but they knew that the human species was too young to understand. The remaining wolves were mostly all bitten, so the Hales took what remained of the orphans of the born packs and moved to each Nemeton around the globe with the oldest Hale, the main branch, remaining here, the strongest of the Nemetons. We vowed to be an inclusive and welcoming presence in the local environment, protecting it and making sure that not only the Were community were protected but also the humans once their expanding civilisations reached the secluded areas in which the Were community retreated to. We worked to be valued members of the community, to be just voices of love and compassion.”

 

“That explains it” Stiles said quietly. Scott looked at him questioningly.

 

“I came across it when I was doing research, in old newspaper clipping, police reports, local history books. Every single one where the Hales were mentioned had to do with them doing some sort of good for the community. Paying for a new section of the library, funding a local women’s hospital, orphanage you name it, as long as it was something that benefited the community or a single person the Hale’s were there to help. Talia Hale in particular popped up a lot”

 

Dalia smiled and her voice came out with a tone of reverence “Talia Hale was an alpha among alphas. She put True Alphas to shame. Her compassion and wisdom is something normal werewolves take a lifetime to learn” her tone adopted a softness towards the end that brought a pang to all their hearts, even though they had never met Talia. Derek's mother seemed by all accounts, the epitome of fairness and kindness

 

“Did you know her?” Malia asked. For the first time she was curious about her aunt.

 

“Yes. Talia and I were good friends. The Hale packs would often send their young members to visit other packs before they hit puberty. They would learn about their history and different cultures, and even though more and more born wolves started to emerge from the once bitten wolf bloodlines the Hale’s remained at the centre of the Were community and trusted as leaders. Learning about the history of our people was imperative to wolves. My time here was the best from all my trips and I frequently came back until I became an alpha”

 

“When was the last time you were in Beacon Hills?” Lydia asked.

 

“The last time was roughly sixteen years ago, when Cora was born. There was a big celebration. I believe Eric was five, Derek was about eight and Laura was ten”

 

“Eric?” Scott asked.

 

Dalia looked down and stroked the tree stump again, “Eric was Derek’s little brother. He died in the fire” a tear falls down her face and drops onto her exposed breasts. She wipes her eyes with her hands.

 

There was silence for a bit. “So why are you looking for Derek?” Malia asks.

 

“My Nemeton is in Portugal. I felt the instability of this Nemeton when it was first cut shortly before the fire, I don’t know who did it and when I reached out to Talia I found out about the fire. I knew Laura would get the alpha power, werewolves tend to follow a matriarchal structure, and I arranged for her and Derek to stay with a pack near New York where I knew they would be safe. Peter remained in Beacon Hills so at least there was one Hale but I could feel the imbalance increasing. When I found out Derek had become the alpha I wept for Laura and for him. I’ve been monitoring the ley lines and energy surrounding Beacon Hills ever since the fire and although they haven’t been amazing they have never been as bad as in May. What happened? I would have come but we had a pregnancy and as Alpha I cannot leave my territory during such times”

 

“Hmm we had a Darach and an Alpha Pack and we had to be substitute sacrifices to find our parents and save them from being sacrifices for real” Stiles explained. He had no idea why he was telling this to a complete stranger, Hale or not, but something about her resonated with him.

 

“That explains it. When the Nemeton was cut, the power of the tree itself was sealed, disabling the ability to regulate the flow of energy and the connections to the other lines. When you sacrificed yourself momentarily it was like shooting a shotgun at a door. There are streams of uncontrolled energy seeping through the holes but the seal remains in place, it’s attracting all sorts of magical creatures isn’t it? That is why the Dread Doctors are here again”

 

“Again? They have been here before?” Lydia asks.

 

“Yes, around a hundred years ago. It was the reason why my grandmother left and joined the dwindling European branch. With an increase in industrialisation the population boomed and the European packs were too anxious to reproduce when they were getting pushed further and further out and the increased mobility meant hunters got around a lot better and faster. There was only three people left of the Hale branch when my grandmother arrived, turns out her mate was one of those three, a born wolf orphan from an Italian pack. The Alpha of that branch was the only Hale left when she arrived, she took her under her wing and eventually her eldest son married the daughter of that Alpha. She had ten children and lived a happy life, but never forgetting the darkness that lurked somewhere deep underground” she added as an afterthought.

Everyone looked at her as if she suddenly grew a second head, never in a million years would they have imagined that something like this could exist. Who would of thought, brooding but always alone Derek Hale, was part of something like this? Once again the thought of Derek's lack of ability to ask help from others flashed through Stile's thoughts.

“Sorry back to Dread Doctors, not much is known about how they start, only the havoc they have caused throughout our history. We know that they were first seen in the sixteenth century and that originally there were five. They were philosophers and alchemists and obsessed with finding immortality. Werewolves can be immortal if they wish, we can slow down or completely stop our aging, but what they did was the epitome of human arrogance. They saw the Were community as nothing more than inferior rabid animals. They experimented on hundreds of our kind, eventually findings ways to extend their life expectancy by creating hybrids, or chimeras. Using the bodies of teenagers to create human organs and blood with werewolf longevity properties. They essentially use teenage bodies as petri-dishes. The process is volatile and success is rare. There are various factors that have to match for a subject to be successful. Last time they were in Beacon Hills they killed over one hundred teenagers. The Dread Doctors managed to take two members of the Hale family and both were successes. The two Doctors who received their organs and blood were eventually killed, ripped to shreds by the remaining Hale pack but at a great cost. They didn’t survive their wounds. They injected them with something and they died soon after. Derek’s grandmother used the Spanish Influenza as a cover for so many sudden deaths. She was twenty five when she became alpha. She and her sister, my grandmother, were the only Hale’s left in Beacon Hills. The three remaining Dread Doctors disappeared and my grandmother spent the rest of her life trying to find out where they were. She believed they hide and continue their experiments in deep undercover, waiting for the right conditions to emerge or when they feel their bodies failing. I guess when you became sacrifices and opened the Nemeton to instability, they figured Beacon Hills was ripe for the picking, especially with an inexperienced Alpha and a True Alpha who has no clue what he is doing”

 

Scott tenses his shoulders “I have done what I can. I don’t necessarily have a manual. All I’m trying to do it keep my friends and family safe!”

 

“Yes. Indeed that is what you are doing, I don’t blame you. With no stable Hale presence in Beacon Hills you are bound to attract more than you can chew” she countered.

 

“Why is it so important to have a Hale here? I get that the Hales are some sort of werewolf royalty but I’m not much of the belief that just because you are born into royalty you deserve to be above others” Stiles adds.

 

“This is not some stupid Divine Right of Kings bullshit okay. When the Hale’s were chosen to lead the werewolf community their magic was tied to the Nemeton. We monitor the Nemeton, in other words we monitor the magic and the supernatural folk. With no Hale’s the power has no anchor. There must always be a Hale in Beacon Hills. Just like a werewolf needs an anchor to stay human, the Nemeton needs an anchor to stay functional and balanced. The Hales are that anchor. Why do you think that since the fire eight years ago the condition of not only Beacon Hills but the entire North American continent has deteriorated? The Nemeton is old magic. Magic is everywhere! It affects even humans and uncontrolled it subconsciously fuels people’s darkest desires. Look around and you see people doing ridiculously evil shit that pushes human rights back three hundreds years”

 

“So magic is evil?” Stiles asks.

 

“No, magic is neutral. It is up to the individual how they use it. People with negative desires are more receptacle to its power. That is why Emissarys go through an arduous process to prepare their minds and their bodies for the emotion and physical strain. Emissaries must maintain the balance so they themselves must be at balance”

 

“Okay, so I get that you are here looking for Derek. But why?” Scott asks.

 

“I am here to heal what is broken. When a Beta becomes and Alpha and they are unprepared often a more experienced Hale alpha is called from the nearest branch, or another branch if that Alpha is a Hale himself. They mentor and guide the new Alpha until a time when they feel they are ready to do it themselves. And this pack is in definite need”

“No shit” Stiles adds.


	3. Long Awaited Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been looong while. Two years in fact. To be honest I gave up on Teen Wolf for a while, I got fed up with the show as a whole. However I recently got back into it and as it is nearly ending I thought I would give this another go. I stopped watching/writing during the Dread Doctors storyline, so it will continue from there but will be cannon divergent with elements of what happens in the following seasons. Enjoy!!

“So where do we go from here?” Stiles asked “She is clearly not going away any time soon Scott”

“You don’t have to worry about me” Dalia says getting up “I have protocols to follow, things I need to do to start restoring Beacon Hills to normality” 

“Which is?”

“You will see soon enough Scott” She made her way to the tree line “Make sure you guys stay together; you may think things are bad now but they are about to get worse. The Dread Doctors are abominations within the supernatural world. They will stop at nothing to get what they want” Her face remained expressionless as she disappeared into the forest. 

Scott and Stiles were left with the silence of nature as they made their way back home. They had school in a couple of hours and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. They contemplated not going but their attendance was already in shreds. Anymore absences and they would both be repeating the year. When they got to Scott’s house they found the others sleeping on the sofa, it was a moment of peaceful quiet which betrayed the near constant state of alert that their lives seem to have adopted. They had enough time to get an hour of sleep before all their alarms rang and they shuffled to school. Thoughts of Kira, of Hellhounds and strange Hales plagued their minds. 

 

 

Dalia got fifty meters into the forest when she heard the footsteps on her two companions. She would recognise them anywhere; they were her pack after all. 

“Well that went well” Jackson added, he was casually leaning on a pine tree. His Armani covered arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Did you manage to track them?” Dalia asked. 

“No, I lost them just on the south borders of Beacon Hills. They just vanished. It was strange, they have this dampness to their scent and move so quickly but then suddenly they’re gone” Isaac explained. Dalia smiled softly and walked over to Isaac, she put her arms around his chest and buried her nose in his neck. 

“You did well, good job Isaac” she mumbled into his skin, her scent washing over him and making his shoulders relax. He hugged her back. Jackson looked at them, the sight was a common one now and he kept his face blank. Their Alpha let go on Isaac and made her way to Jackson, he would probably never admit it but she knew he enjoyed the physical contact even though he often scowled when she approached. Yet she got nothing but a content smell when they scented which soaked his clothing just as much as the Hugo Boss fragrances he favoured. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel. You could use some shower and food. You will need all your energy for the things to come” Isaac added. 

“Agreed but I need to call the pack first, I miss them already”

“You are not going to start getting all soppy again are you?” Jackson said as she detached herself from him. She raised her eyebrow at him and with the gentle caress of the wind on her naked body, they disappeared faster than the human eye could see. 

 

 

The bell rang loudly across the school, undulating into Stiles’ ears. His spidey senses were tingling and something was not right. What had happened the night before did not make sense. What were the odds that Theo just conveniently came across their scent when they had driven across town for hours and picked up nothing? It only made him more suspicious and increased the ache in his head. Little sleep and spending more time going over different theories and possibilities left him with a huge headache that no Paracetamol or Advil was making disappear.

He got his things and made for the door. Malia was waiting for him outside his door. He was so distracted he forgot that she was driving him home. Kissing her absently on the lips he made his way to her car, a part of his brain still thinking about the newcomer and how to defeat the Dread Doctors. And he couldn’t forget about Lydia’s not-so-secret crush being a bloody Hellhound. They were mythical dogs who guarded the Underworld, their existence hinted at things that Stiles' wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the answer to. He knew Malia would probably notice his distance and aloofness but he was too tired to pretend that everything was okay. The car trip was a silent one, only when she dropped him off did she ask in a worried tone if he was okay. 

Just one more time, he thought as he replied “Yeah, just a lot going on you know”. And he kissed her quickly before getting out the car “Thanks for the ride, I’ll text you later okay?” without waiting for her reply, he made his way inside. His dad was there, looking over a police report. As he got closer he saw pictures of the girl who had died the night before.

“This girl’s parents filled a missing persons’ report. Is she involved in any of this Stiles?” his voice was low as if he was carefully choosing every word that came out of his mouth.

Stiles hesitated, should be come clean? There had been enough lies between them both.

“Yes, she’s dead. I’m sorry” he replied as he looked at his trainers. He couldn’t bear to see his dad’s disappointment. 

Sheriff Stilinski was quiet for a very long time. “Do you know who did it?” he finally said. 

“We have a hunch. Something is wrong with Kira” he was honest with his dad for once and it was burning him inside. He did not want to accuse Kira and he knew all too well of what it felt like to be controlled by something foreign, being trapped in your own body. If that was what was happening to Kira. No one had seen her in while. Yet he knew the relationship with his dad was stretched thin as it was, it was bad enough that his friendship with Scott was strained. He could not lose his dad. Anything but that. 

“What is going on Stiles? Frankly I do not understand this Dread Doctor business or what they want from teenagers but I feel like I don’t know you anymore, or Scott, or Lydia or any of you”

“They want to use teenagers as petri-dishes to create organs to replace their own. Their very own custom made involuntary organ donors which create organs with supernatural longevity properties. That is what they want. Just so you know” 

“What? This is what I mean! I may not understand the ins and outs of this but what I do understand is the position of the law. I cannot keep hiding these things anymore. There are murders happening Stiles. Supernatural or not they are people. I cannot keep overlooking and being okay with you being involved in crime scenes and murders and body disposals. This is not the life I wanted for you Stiles” 

Stiles was boiling inside, a small part of him understood and agreed with his dad. He too sometimes wished for a much simpler existence, where his major concerns would involve homework, finals and girls. But the majority of him knew and he would tell his dad. He would come clean once and for all. 

“Well dad this is what life has handed me. This is where my responsibilities lie. How can you expect me to leave my friends to die, to be used for experiments or left for the hunters to play piñatas with? Once you get involved in this world you make a choice. And I choose to stay and fight back, to protect my friends and you from the dangers I KNOW are out there! You may not like me being involved in crime scenes but I cannot avoid them. I wanted to go into law enforcement, this is just a different kind, with rules and species that predate humans by centuries. I want to do something with my life, to help both humans and those who humans don’t even know exist. I may not have power like Scott or Malia but I am damn good at research and we are trying out best” 

“Well I hope you know and understand the consequences of your actions Stiles; before you end up like Erica or Boyd or Allison” and without one more word his dad left for his room. Stiles was left standing in the kitchen, images of his dead friends flashing through his mind. 

 

 

“Ouch. That was harsh” Jackson said as Isaac and Dalia stood by his side looking onto the Stilinski household from the other side of the street. 

“Should we be eavesdropping?” 

“We are not eavesdropping Isaac, we were coming to introduce ourselves to the human leader of law enforcement when we stumbled on a private family discussion” Dalia replied, still staring at the house. 

“Technicalities” Jackson replied “I don’t get why we have to talk to him. He already knows who we are. Like Isaac said before, the Sheriff has been openminded to our kind for the most part”

“He knows you, not me. It is custom and good practise to establish a working relationship with the local law enforcement” her eyes left the house and turned to Jackson, she coached her face into neutrality “Are you still annoyed that he arrested you or embarrassed that you tried to kill him? Or that you killed his deputies?”

After ten seconds Jackson replies with a low “Both”. 

Dalia placed a warm hand on his shoulder. Her scent told Jackson everything he needed to know about how she was feeling. Proud. Proud of his progress, of his willingness to talk about his feelings after over a year of silence. What an annoying den mother she was. 

“Oh stop with your shrink talk” 

She smiled at him “I didn’t say anything” Jackson scowled at her as she turned around to leave “Let’s go, we can leave this for another day” the other two followed her. 

“Can we go for food?” 

 

 

People were staring, of course they were, their table was full of food and there was only three of them. The woman eating more than the other two combined. 

“This is quite good. Not as good as Miguel’s burgers but quite edible. And these curly fries. Yum” Dalia shoved another fry in her mouth. 

“You are eating more than usual, and that is saying something” Jackson says as he bites into his own burger, a huge thing with three burger patties. 

“The transformation this morning took a lot out of me, being this distant from the pack and our journey I must be more tired than I thought. I need to get my energy back” 

“You know I still can’t believe that werewolves are supposed to eat this much” Isaac adds, going for his milkshake. 

“Yes you can’t keep eating portions of human standards, your shift alone consumes the same amount of calories an average human burns doing exercise for half an hour. To fuel the new strengths of your body, your speed and your senses you need roughly five times the daily calorie intake of humans. Without enough food your body does not have enough energy to reach its new potential and food is energy” 

“Is that why we kept losing?” Jackson enquired, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin.

“Perhaps” Dalia begins “Without the necessary energy stored in your body it is no surprise you didn’t have the strength to properly fight your opponents, nor train adequately to condition your body for battle”

“Well good thing we don’t have that problem now” 

“Indeed Isaac, indeed” and the three pack members finished their burgers and ordered two deserts each. 

 

 

The security alarm was incredibly annoying as they walked into the loft. Dalia put her fist through it as soon as she got in the door.

“Seriously is this what my cousin considers an alarm? This is just useless, if not annoying for his ears.” She looked around the empty loft and took in a deep breath and tensed. 

“Are you sure we can’t stay at the hotel?” Jackson asked. 

Dalia was quiet for a few moments, “Pack members died here didn’t they?”

Isaac tensed and became still. “Yes” Isaac said softly, “His name was Boyd, Derek turned him at the same time as me”

“How can you tell? I can’t smell anything” Jackson enquired, making his way over to the window and looking at the crescent moon. 

“My sense of smell is much stronger than yours, the smell of death is strong but in the midst is the faint scent of Hale pack”

“Did Derek smell it all the time as well when he was an Alpha?” Isaac asked, but Dalia remained silent as she ran her hand over the top of the blue velvet sofa, leaving a trail in the dust. 

“How did he live in here with Boyd’s scent and death? How did he live with it?” Jackson asked, his jaw and shoulder tense. His eye betraying the turmoil and guilt still running in his veins. 

“My guess is the same reason he lived in the burnt shell of Hale Manor for a while”

“He’s punishing himself” Isaac suggested, his voice low and pained. Derek was no longer his Alpha but after experiencing Dalia Hale’s pack…he couldn’t help but want to help his old Alpha achieve that.

“A packless Hale. What a heart-breaking thing”

They were silent for a while, until Jackson sharply added “Well we’re going to help him right? That’s why we came back to this backward hellhole” 

Dalia forced a smile and let the scent of hope seep into the air, “Yes, we are going to help him”

Jackson looked around the room, “Well this place has potential” he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Ooooh I know what that tone means” Dalia says, getting excited as well. She didn’t want her gloom to impact her betas, their feelings came before hers, and welcome the subject change.

“Wait what does it mean?” Isaac asks, looking between his Alpha and his friend. He watches as Dalia puts a hand in her pocket and takes out her purse. 

“It means we are going shopping” 

 

 

The annoying red lights of his alarm seemed to tease him as he tried to sleep that night. His father’s words going round and round his head. His dad had left, no doubt pulling an extra shift to avoid the awkwardness that has now only seemed to increase between them. His mind was going at a hundred miles per hour. Different paths of thought and different theories popping up. If what he noticed today at school during their English class was correct then it would change things. He could not go to Scott, not anymore, he already made it clear that he no longer believed Stiles. He would have to go to someone else. Someone who was willing to help him out and would not be put off by his consistent insinuations about a certain new comer to the pack. 

He rushed out of bed, the red numbers signalling one thirteen am. It was not like he was going to get any sleep tonight anyway. He put on the first pair of jeans and tshirt he found, put his shoes on and went to grab his keys; only to realise that his keys were not there nor was his beloved jeep. He went downstairs and got his dad’s keys. He did not get around all the time using the cruiser. He barely used it but his dad owned a Toyota which barely left their garage. Which explained why it was covered in a thin layer of dust and took a couple of tries to get going. 

Since Derek disappeared Stiles had made a habit of driving by his loft, first it had been subconscious but he soon realised what he was doing. No one knew he did it and he did it more for himself. Seeing a light from that window would tell him Derek was alive and that perhaps he did not have anyone else’s death on his conscience. However, this time he drove with intension. Derek had once said that he owned the building so by extension that is where his cousin would stay right? His question was answered when he pulled up by the entrance to the building and the light from the loft was on. 

 

Jackson was napping on one of the brand new couches; Isaac was taking a shower while Dalia was chopping up mushrooms for their second dinner, their energies were spent so she forced them to shower, rest and threatened death to anyone who came into the kitchen while she was cooking. They had learnt early on upon joining the pack that Dalia took providing for the pack seriously, a very select few being allowed into the kitchen when it was her turn to cook their meal. They had just finished setting up everything and she was glad the smell of the cooking was masking the smell of fresh paint coming from some of the walls.   
Dalia heard the thud of the car door before her two pack members, Jackson shot up on the couch and Isaac shut his water when they heard the locking alarm from the car go off. Jackson glanced at Dalia who had stopped chopping, at this time of the night it could not be anything good.

Dalia breathed in deep. “It’s Stiles” 

“Of course, only him to come calling at this time of the night” Jackson added. 

“Go”

Within three seconds Jackson was down the steps into the new section of the loft. Fifty-three seconds later there was a hesitant knock on the door. 

 

So far so good, Stiles thought as he made his way up the elevator to the top floor. Everything seemed the same until he came up to the door. An actual door. The metal sliding door had been huge but now a normal black polished door was in its place, fresh brick contrasting from the old one. The cement was still fresh and the smell invaded Stiles’ human nose. 

He knocked hesitantly on the door, his palms sweaty. He could be knocking to his death for all he knew. He had been right, Dalia opened the door and he couldn’t help but feel instantly hungry as the smell of delicious food hit his nose, even though it was close to 2AM.

Wait… food? She smiled at him and let him in, his anxiety was spiking considering what had brought him here in the first place but he took a step back as he looked around the loft. There was an open plan kitchen now, a large beautiful kitchen with dark wood cupboards and exquisite grey and white marble countertops. There was also the biggest fridge he had ever seen. To the right of the kitchen there was a long table with mismatching chairs of all colours and shapes, the table itself seemed to be made of heavy oak; ancient and patched in places with different bits of wood. There were frames of beautiful prints of nature and animals and from the distance what Stiles thought were family portraits, tens of pictures of smiling people and occasions. 

The living room area was right in the middle of the room, rugs on the floors of multiple earth tones and a massive television on top of a shelved stand. Stiles quickly scanned the multiple games, both board and console, internally approving the extensive collection. In front of the stand was Derek’s old sofa with two loveseat sofas on either side, all covered in rich cream toned throws and dark pillows. The bed was gone, that corner instead being replaced by a comfortable reading corner, more rugs on the floors, this time in tones of dark reds and the walls covered by currently empty book shelves. The reading sofas and bean bags screamed comfort.  
The whole in the wall had been fixed and replaced with a dark wooden door. 

“It leads to the cloakroom and pantry” Dalia explained, breaking his focus. “It is a work in progress. I hope he likes it” 

“It looks…different. I mean you even cleaned the windows and the stairs, just the lack of dust and fresh coat of paint alone makes it a hundred times better” 

“This place did not seem like a home. I want him to have somewhere to return to” she added.

Stiles noticed the caramel wooden floor which ran from the door to the window. This must have been expensive and time consuming. “How long have you been in Beacon Hills? This must have taken ages”

“I arrived last night, settled into a hotel to get some sleep with the intention of finding out where my cousin was in the morning. I sensed your little run in with the Dread Doctors at the Nemeton and rushed over. As for this I got back around five hours ago and started. You get a lot done when you have super speed and unlimited funds” 

Stiles raised his eyebrow at her, not believing her. Even with super speed this renovation should have taken days by herself. He looked at the table, three sets of dinner cutlery and plates were on it. He looked at the kitchen and saw a pile the size of his head of mushrooms and chicken ready to be cooked, two pots of cream next to the stove and a whole bag of rice. This was too much even for one hungry werewolf. 

“Who else is here?” he asked, his voice lowering, anxiety and fear started flooding his veins.

She tensed for a second and then relaxed, a smile on her lips “I underestimated you Stiles, they said you were quick and smart but you picked up on that quicker than I imagined and with so little clues too. Bravo” she sounded sincere but Stiles felt threatened. She had just admitted that they were not alone and he looked around for someone approaching to slit his throat. The sound of boots on metal stairs rang into the room, the steps were going up and he realised that the curved staircase now went down as well. Another set of boots joined the first.

Two people then, Stiles thought. His body tensed as a dark blonde head emerged from the bottom floor. Stile’s froze when he realised who it was, Jackson came first and then Isaac and Stiles was speechless. The shock paralyzing him silent for a full twenty seconds. By the time he came out of it Jackson was five steps in front of him with Isaac was smirking by his side. 

“Well Stilinski, puberty hasn’t been so bad for you” Jackson said. 

“Seriously? I don’t see you for years and this excuse for a half compliment is all you have?” Stiles asks. He ran his hand through his hair “Just how?” 

“When Jackson moved to England he was without a pack. His parents being total tourists went around all the major sightseeing spots. So when he got to Stonehenge he felt the remnants of the European Nemeton there and was pulled to its current location. He found us and never left. His parents accepted well enough that being in the pack would help his wellbeing and they moved to Lisbon. Isaac was brought to me by Chris Argent, he knows our pack is a peaceful one and we do not turn someone without their explicit consent. He believed Isaac would be better off with us. And he was right” she gave him a look full of love. 

The look took him by surprise. He had never seen an alpha look at a beta in that way, not even Scott. It was full of pride and unconditional love. “The European Nemeton was once in Stonehenge?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Yep” Isaac added “Stonehenge was moved there to block the hole left in the lay-lines when it was moved”

“You have got to be shitting me”

Dalia shrugged and made her way to the kitchen and resumed cooking, Jackson followed her and Stiles couldn’t believe when he automatically went to set another place on the table. This had to be a pod baby, no way Jackson was this caring nor welcoming.

“So why are you here?” Isaac asks, passing a hand through his wet hair and settling down onto the big sofa and turning the television on. 

That brought Stiles out of his stupor. “Omg I had totally forgotten which may I add is not like me at all” 

“Liar” Jackson and Isaac say at the same time. 

“Well we would have had this show on the road already if you two had not given me a heart attack. I need your help”

And Stiles outlined his theory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm on tumblr! Come and say hi!
> 
> http://radioactive-sharpie.tumblr.com/


End file.
